The invention relates to a printer and a control method of a printer.
Printers (color image processing devices) that print based on print commands (monochrome data), and when printing automatically print specific character strings in color, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2002-321403.
The printer disclosed in JP-A-2002-321403 only prints specific strings in color, and therefore can be improved to further diversify the printed output.